fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Narcian
Narcian (ナーシェン Nāshen, Nacien in the Japanese version) is a boss character in Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. He is one of the Three Dragon Generals of Bern, and an extremely ambitious officer. He was entrusted with the invasion of Lycia, and his lieutenant is Flaer. He is responsible for many actions during Roy's journey through Lycia and the Western Isles. He is a very narcissistic person, has a tendency to bear grudges, and will not hesitate to let his underlings die for him so that he can live; for example, his lieutenant Flaer was killed while holding Cecilia captive. Eventually, due to his constant failings, Zephiel demotes him, replacing him with Galle. He is given one last chance to redeem himself in the defense of Etruria's palace, but he fails and is killed during the battle. In the Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi manga, he is killed by his subordinate Zeed as vengeance for Jemmie's death. In Fire Emblem Heroes, he is voiced by Kousuke Toriumi in the Japanese version and Kaiji Tang in the English version. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Base Stats '''Normal Mode/Trial Maps' *'' Only as a boss. '''Hard Mode' Growth Rates |85% |50% |10% |10% |30% |10% |5% |} Boss Overview Narcian is not an easy boss, as he has somewhat decent speed for a Wyvern Lord and he has a Runesword and the Delphi Shield, which can be problematic in defeating him. It is nearly imperative to use somebody who is resistant against the Runesword so it doesn't help him a lot and/or can evade the Runesword easily. The easiest way to defeat him is to steal his shield and gem, and proceed to unleash a barrage of arrows from any snipers/nomad troopers available. This will cause him to fall in one turn most likely, as the recovery effects of his sword won't be able to keep up with the critical damage he receives from bows. Another method is to switch to mages, especially if they wield light or dark magic to get the magic advantage; just be sure he or she can deal more damage then Narcian gets back. However, if his Delphi Shield was stolen, the Aircalibur tome is an ideal weapon to use on him, and Lilina/Lugh can kill him in one or two rounds with it. Finally, a decent leveled Hero wielding Durandal can possibly destroy Narcian in a single hit, due to it's incredible power and bonus damage to Wyverns. Overall (Playable) Narcian's stats are rather average, except for that low speed. Galle can be more consistent in the Trial Maps if you did not train Melady or Zeiss, as Galle has higher stats than Narcian in everything except speed and luck. ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Battle Conversations *(With Clarine): '''Narcian': You...! You're that girl that was...! Clarine: ? Excuse me, have we met before? Narcian: What! You have forgotten me, of all people!? That...must not be! *(With Melady): Narcian: You're Princess Guinivere's... Ha! So you betray your nation and turn to the enemy. Disgraceful! Melady: My loyalty is with the princess. And so it shall remain! *(With Zeiss): Narcian: You... Zeiss: General Narcian... No, Narcian! I heard everything from Sir Galle! Do you not...have any honor left in you at all! Narcian: Galle...! Dammit, is he ever an eyesore! Well, it shall be fine... Once I get rid of you, everything will be shrouded in mystery... *(With Cecilia): Narcian: You're... So, being defeated once wasn't enough? Cecilia: Zephiel was the one who defeated me. Not you. Narcian: Then I shall show you my strength now! *(With Perceval): Narcian: Well, if it isn't General Percival, the traitor! Perceval: Joining you...was the biggest mistake of my life. And now, I shall repent for it...by defeating you! Death Quote Musical Themes Narcian's event theme is called Suspicious and plays in events where he is the focus. His battle theme is In The Name of Bern. Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Narcian is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * Trivia *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Narcian won 18th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. The voter comments seem to focus on his role in the story as an entertaining and over-the-top villain. Etymology Narcian seems to be a corruption of Narcissistic, or Narcissism, which fits him well, as the word originates from the Greek God, Narcissus, who fell in love with his reflection because of his arrogance. Gallery File:Narcian&RoyCipher.jpg|Narcian, Lilina, and Roy in promo artwork for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Koutarou Yamada. File:Narcian KoutarouYamada.jpg|Narcian as a Wyvern Lord by Koutarou Yamada. File:Narcian2 KoutarouYamada.jpg|Narcian as a Wyvern Lord by Koutarou Yamada. File:CipherNarcian.png|Narcian as a Wyvern Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B05-048SR+.png|Narcian as a Wyvern Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:NarshenFE6.png|Narcian's portrait in Binding Blade. File:ZeedManga.jpg|Narcian makes his first appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi. File:Nacien in battle.JPG|Narcian in battle Narcian heroes.jpg|Narcian's character screen in Heroes Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi characters Category:Heroes Images